Lucy's love story that she wrote
by samz.060.88.23
Summary: Lucy's friends look at her writing some parts embarrassing and some romantic, Lucy's novel is about two normal human in a normal world who fall for each other but fail to realize the feeling of the other. Lucy writing her feelings out on to paper, is just a fairy tale or a cry for help in her lonely conscious for maybe a pink haired dragon slayer. that's in later chapters NaLu,GaLe
1. A begin

-Lucy invited Levy to her place-

"Hi lu-can, what did you want?" Levy asked

"well...ommm..."Lucy look anxious

"Well... what?"

"I'm finally done with the first chapter of my book!"

"WHAT CAN I READ IT?" Levy exlamed

"Yes, that is why I invited you over."

"Just don't laugh at the title, ok?" Lucy added grabbing the notebook on her desk

"What is it?" Levy wonder out loud

" It's A Friend to Treasure" Lucy said romantically

"okkayyyy." Levy said nervous

* * *

A Friend to Treasure

Chapter _1_

buzz… buzz… BUZZ…BUZ. My alarm clock went till I unplugged it. I placed my head back on the pillow just as my mother yell "Grace…mommy's little crack baby are you up?" I rolled over and jump out of bed as Mom walked in. "Yes, I have been up for hours!" I scratched my head, that part was true I couldn't sleep, Mom looked me as though I was crazy but hey who wouldn't? Today I do turned 15, maybe she thinks I actually will smoke crack.

"Okay… but hurry you will be late for the bus." she said worrying. I got dressed and ate, I nodded at her and smile "Love you!"I yelled as I walked out." Love you too, Happy Birthday!"

I walked to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus. I sighed and settled in a very uncomfortable seat, playing my favorite band That Bitten Lip. They had put all of her feeling and heartships in one song, her favorite, My Broken Treasure

 _ **You, run away**_

 _ **for this pain that I have cause you**_

 _ **You, be afraid**_

 ** _of this game that I have trapped you in_**

 _ **I can't speak, well I can't leave**_

 _ **My Broken**_ _ **Treasure**_

 _ **yes, I made you**_

 ** _believe that I would I one_** ** _to heal you_**

 _ **and if you go now**_

 ** _out that door way_**

 _ **I won't say your wrong**_

 _ **cuz you know that I worry about you**_

 _ **I, turn away**_

 _ **from your teary gaze**_

 _ **I, came to play**_

 _ **with my heart in way**_

 _ **I can't speak, well I can't leave**_

 _ **My Broken**_ _ **Treasure**_

 _ **yes, I made you**_

 ** _believe that I would I one_** ** _to heal you_**

 _ **and if you go now**_

 ** _out that door way_**

 _ **I won't say your wrong**_

 _ **cuz you know that I worry about you**_

And with that my *friend*, Westley, bummed or more appropriate shove me against the window. He then ripped out my soul, or what was left, a.k.a he pulled out my earbub, "Hey, happy birthday, stalker" He smiled at me and gave me a one sided hug. I slightly smile as he started to panic about something, patting his sides saying "no, no, no, NO, No,NOOOOO...!".At that I started to giggle, I only do this on a rare occasion.

* * *

Westley stopping his panic attack, smiled bright as he watch the rare sight, _Beautiful,_ he thought, _If only she was his._ He, shaking his head, knew that she didn't like him that way. She was to innocent to, how would she explain, on the type rope of love over the giant reign between Fantasy and Reality, when it came to the subject of awkwardness. He claimed right then and there a new mission, give his favorite stalker anything and everything , in his power, she wanted.

Once he realized that 1. He really like the girl sitting next to him, not caring whether she returned his feeling or not, though age might madder she now 15, him almost 17. 2. The girl in question had stop laughing and 3. She had somehow absentmindedly layed on him and, judging by her breathing, she had fallen asleep against him.

Westley taking his full control not to be a prevent to the beautiful girl laying on him, as revenge to her for the torture, punishment and eventually, a painful lust she put him through all those years. He smiled darkly to himself thinking equally dark and sadistic thoughts about the past

* * *

 _*About Three Years Before*_

 _"Who... are you,.. and... Why are ta...talking to me?" asked a 14 year ago boy towards a little girl who seemed to kick him in the groin from behind_

 _"I told you my name all ready, but if it helps you sleep at night, it's Vanessa Grace Alexandria but you can just call me your stalker because I am stalking you and I know you will forget my name in it fullest. I am, at the present time and present time, at the age of 12 The why part is because I realized you are a cocky player in need of being told when to be just a nice and a noteworthy gentlemen to girls._

 _"I... don't need... a lesson on... girls!" spoke the boy_

 _Vanessa kick his hands which cover his groin but it still hurt." I didn't ask you a question did I? No... I spoke a fact that will stay a fact in till I see fit to change the fact, Westley" then she leaned over the boy to smile at him " And, If your a good boy, Westley Ryan Loveday Jr. one day I'll give you a surprise"_

 _She winked at him and started to walk away when Westley asked " How do you know my name?"_

 _Vanessa stopped and said without turning but smiled in the process " I'm your stalker, remember."_

* * *

And remember he did, everything so clear that he thought that he had drifted in to sleep instead of just being spaced out. He saw the school coming closer to them or visversa, or whatever. He decided to wake his stalker the best way he could and knew how. He slowly nuzzled his head into Vanessa's long tied brunette hair when she just growled. He smiled because he always wanted to do this, something so romantic it's sobering.

"Ohh my princess Vanessa Grace Alexandria awaken for your deep slumber to find your knight in shining armer waiting."

* * *

Vanessa bolt up realized to 4 things in seconds

1) Westley really just said that judging by that smile

2) She was practicle on top of him

3) She had balanced herself by put her hands down, accidentaly on his hips

4) Vanessa Grace Alexandria really did like _Westley Ryan Loveday Jr._

* * *

Levy dropped her jaw in astoniment at the writing before her.

"Lucy ,said the bookworm, this is amazing keep writing!"

"Thanks Levy!" they hugged then Levy push Lucy in to the chair at her desk and left without another word


	2. writers block

Lucy started to get writers block ,or the opposite, see other people get writers block and can't think, while Lucy has millions of ideas flowing through her head. In which case she was stomped on her current story, **A Friend To Treasure,** so she decide to write one that been some what annoyed her for a while

* * *

New Life

"Nice place dad," I said as I finally exit the compacted car "give the place a creepy, gloomy feel… I think I might paint the house." The fog was crawling off the home, the shadows of the clouds danced on the roof, and the tree curves around the place that I will sleep in for the rest of my life. "Not until your done unpacking, Zoe." My father said. Annoyed I got my million tons bags and boxes, and went to my new room.

The walls were stained with spots of dirt. The smell was like a dead rat colony. But there was a 3-drw dresser that was sort of clean; I put my cloth in there. My single bathroom had a shower/bathtub. A cockroach ran across the floor, I killed it before it came close. Digested, I moved my clean mattress in to the bed frame with much effort. I put on the sheets, sat my desk next to the window to draw or paint when inspired, and sat in my blood red chair.

The chair was my mom's before the accident. She loved to paint the world even the bad thing like, death. At my grandma's funeral mom had made a paint of her in the coffin, it looked like a photo.

The accident … the accident it was my fault. I put my hand in between the cushions. The blade was smooth and freezing, it gave me shivers. I pulled it out, rolled up my sleeve, and glided the precious metal to my arm. The metal cooled my skin. I hailed a breath as slid the metal over my skin of my arm multiple times. My arm was streaming down with blood, I cried, my mom had died three months ago, but I still smear ever drop of blood on the chair. The chair originally was a smooth cherry red, but now it is spotted with blood forming a chair with red velvet spots. Forming a reminder of my moms sacrifice

After the bleeding stop, I rolled the sleeve back down. My father does not know that I cut but he is watching me very closely. I decided than that I would paint the creepy, old house. I got the wooden frame, pens, paint, and a pencil and went down stairs. I felt a small, freezing cold breeze up my neck. Stopping dead in my tracts, I turned around slowly. There at the top of the stairs was a handsome man.

His hair was curly black that curved around his head. His skin was as tan as honey. His lips were full with lush. His eyes were golden brown with something … a wanting. But the man was not a man but transparent. A ghost.

The ghost name was Leo. I don't know how I knew that but it just popped in my head. I think he is trying to tell me something but only whispers of words came out "Dangerous Zoe" his voice was amazing it made me feel beautiful instead of creep out. I smiled then he was gone, disappeared.

Inspiration, I sat up a station right there at the bottom of the stairs. I drew Leo holding the rail looking out instead of looking at me. None of my paint colors are the color to fit Leo so I just shaded him in and that was good because it made him more like a man rather than a spirit.

* * *

Lucy looked at her work and realized why this story was begging for her to write it. Lucy thought of one thing while crying, almost sobbing.

It was at this moment Natsu climb into her room through the window "Hey, Luce I've been looking for..." Natsu noticed Lucy crying. He, in a mere second was at her side, pulling Lucy in to Natsu's chest, while also putting on the bed instead of the chair. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried. When she didn't answer he put his hands on her chin making her look at him

"What's. Wrong. Luce" Natsu almost commanded, when she didn't response, he almost forced it out of her when he saw that her eyes weren't on him but the story notebook on her desk. Natsu got up from her side. walked over to her desk, placing a hand on the notebook, looked into her eyes for approval, when she nodded Natsu picked it up and began reading it

* * *

Lucy didn't have to wait long, before Natsu was done. But as he was reading Lucy wondered, will he figure it out or get the wrong message, like the cutting part, which she wasn't. Again, she didn't wait long.

" Luce...Luce the past is the past. Look I know your mom pasted away when you were young and your dad wasn't the best parent at the time being and now he as well has pasted, but.. you have a family now, filled with friends that love you, blood is not important when deciding who your family is. Luce do you understand?"

Lucy understood ,but it was strange because it came from Natsu's heart. She had never remember a time when Natsu was so...serious. Then she remember Natsu never had a Mom or Dad and his foster dad, Ingeel,the fire dragon out of on where vanished he must have separation issue. So gathering herself she got off of the bed and hugged Natsu, looking up at him she said,

"Lets go to the guild and get drinks" she smiled and he smiled back "Aye, sir!"

* * *

Lucy was at the guildhall looking at it's members, Cana was drinking out of a barrel, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating cake, Mirajane was looking at Levy and Gajeel, who were teasing each other, as though they were fresh meat. Lucy smiled

She was home and with her family

* * *

 **Alright guys write in the reviews whether I should continue A Friend to Treasure or New Life**

 **Sorry I probable won't be able to update soon sorry :/**


End file.
